


Cinderella Moment

by tyruswarrior



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyruswarrior/pseuds/tyruswarrior
Summary: Andi wasn’t watching A Cinderella Story for the hundredth time, she was living it for the first. And that was all she ever wanted.





	Cinderella Moment

It was another summer night in Shadyside, Utah. The sky had just faded into a deep shade of black, Andi’s white paint splattered dress dancing quietly in the warm breeze.

“Where is he?” She whispered to herself, taking a quick peek at the clock on her phone. 

Andi’s boyfriend, Walker, had asked her to meet him outside of the Spoon at exactly 8pm. Though he was only 20 minutes late, sitting around on an old wooden bench all by herself in the middle of the night was agonizing. 

Andi began counting the amount of stars in the sky to pass the time. There had to be millions, trillions even. It was hard to believe that a few short months ago, she wished on those very same stars for the life she was living right now. 

“Hi pretty girl,” a second voice called out from behind.

Andi turned around to face the boy who held her whole entire heart in his back pocket. She could barely contain the butterflies in her tummy as she watched his dark eyes sparkle in the moonlight. 

“I thought you forgot about me!” She grinned, climbing over the bench and straight into his arms.

Walker swiftly picked her up by the waist, securing Andi into a tight bear hug. 

“Forget about my girl?” He asked, their faces mere inches apart. “Not even possible,” he said with confidence.

Walker grinned as he watched Andi’s entire face light up. He never failed to sweep her up off her feet, both literally and figuratively.

“I’m so sorry i’m late,” Walker sighed, pressing a light kiss onto her forehead. 

A scorching heat rose to both of their cheeks.

“Don’t even worry about it! Seeing you all dressed up was well worth the wait.” 

Andi looked Walker up and down, admiring his night-out ensemble. He looked incredible. His cobalt blue button down brought out his eyes, and his paint splattered tie complemented Andi’s dress perfectly.

“Aren’t you going to ask what made me so late?” Walker drawled, a huge grin on his face.

“What was it?” Andi tilted her head. “Watching a tutorial on how to put on a tie?” She joked, twirling his silky tie between two fingers.

“Ha ha, very funny.” He rolled his eyes playfully. “But I’ll have you know, I just came back from finishing up your super secret, totally awesome surprise.”

There was a slight pause. Andi’s eyes went wide, the size of her smile doubling. Then tripling. Then quadrupling.

“There’s a super secret, totally awesome surprise!?” She stood on her tiptoes, grabbing onto his shoulders eagerly.

Oh, there was a surprise. There was a huge surprise. A surprise so big that it took Walker over a month and a half just to plan. 

“I guess you’ll just have to follow me and find out,” Walker extended his arm, reaching out to her with his free hand.

Andi squealed, instantly slipping her fingers into his and tightening them. 

\---------

“Did I mention you look beautiful?” Walker leaned down, whispering into her left ear and smiling.

Andi couldn’t help but giggle as his soft lips brushed against her skin.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” she whispered back, squeezing his hand gently.

The two followed down the concrete sidewalk for a few minutes, both of their smiles unwavering. 

Since Andi was Andi, she couldn’t help but let out a squeal of excitement every 10 feet or so. Every time she squealed, Walker’s smile just grew.

As they got closer to their destination, Walker could feel his palms begin to sweat. He knew it was dumb to be so nervous over something like this, but he couldn’t help it. He just wanted everything to be perfect.

“Okay, i’m going to cover your eyes with my hands.” He spoke softly, stopping Andi in her tracks abruptly. “No peeking until I say so.”

“Who said I was going to peek?” She turned to look at him.

Walker raised both eyebrows.

“Smart man, cover my eyes.”

He shook his head and laughed, gently placing both hands over her dark brown eyes. He helped her off the sidewalk, carefully guiding her through the grassy field just a few yards away. 

The anticipation was killing Andi. She could feel the grass beneath her hand painted flats, and the air smelled like freshly cut flowers. Where the heck was he taking her?

“Here we are,” Walker smiled, slowly peeling his hands away from her face.

Andi’s smile quickly turned into a loud gasp, her heart rate skyrocketing.

Standing in front of her was a tall ivory gazebo, each rail decked out in fairy lights and pale roses. The entire structure looked like pure magic. The lights were warm and bright, and the flowers radiated with beauty. There were battery operated candles everywhere, each one strategically placed along the the lines of the steps. 

Andi was in awe. Her mouth was agape, and both hands were placed over her rapidly beating heart. 

“You did all of this? She choked out. “Just for me?” 

Andi looked at Walker over her shoulder, happy tears beginning to sting at her eyes.

‘Do you like it?” He stood next to her, slipping his hand into hers.

Andi didn’t respond. Instead, she wrapped both arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Walker was so taken back, he had to physically latch on to the fabric of her dress just to keep himself from toppling over.

Both of their eyes stayed shut for several seconds after it broke. Walker touched his lips, smiling softly as small bolts of electricity soared throughout his entire body.

“I absolutely love it!” Andi beamed, jumping up and down in front of him. “It looks just like the gazebo in A Cinderella Story!”

Walker mentally gave himself a high five. 

Not only did he spend hours at Judy’s blooms trying to find the exact flowers used in Andi’s favorite movie, he bought over 100 strands of fairy lights, 3 dozen flameless candles, and tracked down at least 10 different gazebos before settling on the perfect one.

“This must have taken you forever,” Andi stared at the gazebo, taking in every ounce of its beauty. “No wonder why you were late!” She poked Walker’s chest and smiled.

Walker watched as the fairy lights reflected in her chocolate eyes. “You deserve to have your Cinderella Story moment.” 

Andi could physically feel her heart beating faster and faster with every word Walker spoke. Her entire face was sore from smiling so hard, but she just couldn’t find it in herself to stop. 

“So Cinderella,” Walker bowed before her. “Do you care to dance?”

He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss onto the back of her hand. The goofy look on both of their faces speaking volumes about how happy they made one another feel. 

“What, no music?” Andi laughed, brushing a hand against his cheek. 

“Au contraire.”

Walker reached into his pocket for his phone and a pair of wireless earbuds. He gently reached over to stick one bud into Andi’s ear, and the other into his own. 

“You know it’s not A Cinderella Story until we blast i’ll be at full volume,” Walker tapped away at his phone, pulling up the playlist he made on Spotify.

As soon as the soft flow of music began, Walker took Andi by the hand, leading her up the stairs of the gazebo. He plucked a rose from the railing, tucking it behind her ear.

Walker placed his hand on her back, slowly pressing his body against hers until they could feel each others heartbeat. Andi rested her hand on his shoulder, their free hands meeting each other. With their gazes locked, they turned elegantly, bodies in perfect tune with the music.

Andi felt like she was in a dream. Every movement, every angle, seemed to be planned in advance. Nothing felt forced. It was as if they were floating. 

“I love you,” Walker whispered, squeezing her hand slightly.

“I love you so much more,” she whispered back. 

Andi wasn’t watching a Cinderella Story for the hundredth time, she was living it for the first. And that was all she ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a fanfic, so I hope it wasn't too horrible!! I have always had this headcanon that A Cinderella Story is Andi's favorite movie, so I just couldn't help myself from writing this :)


End file.
